


XVII - Show home

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean Gives Stellar Blow Jobs, Implied Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: “Oh my god,” Sam says. “Holy fucking fuck.”“Yeah, baby,” Dean smirks, slapping Sam’s thigh and swimming backwards into the middle of the pool.





	XVII - Show home

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/127836140403/think-we-can-both-fit-on-here-sam-uh-you-can)

“Think we can both fit on here, Sam?”

“Uh, you can barely fit on there,” Sam replies, sitting on the edge of the pool and enjoying the sun on his naked skin.

Dean is flailing around in the water trying to get on a lilo, and Sam is very content to watch. Dean’s ass keeps bobbing up with every attempt to mount the inflatable. It’s a wonderful sight.

“Damn, wanted to see if we could fuck on it.”

“We aren’t fucking at all. We’re only pretending to be interested in buying this place, remember? And I’m not explaining to the realtor why they need to clean the pool.”

Dean, apparently giving up on trying to get on the lilo, paddles around in a circle to face Sam. He hangs over the center of the lilo and kicks his legs so that he propels himself towards his brother, only stopping when he bumps into Sam’s knees.

“You don’t want to have sex? With me?”

Sam smirks, ignoring his cock that’s been half hard ever since Dean stripped off.

“I didn’t mean that. I just meant not in the pool. There’s a perfectly good bed in the house.”

“Pff, and you wouldn’t mess a bed up would you, Sammy? Wouldn’t want to mess me all up too?”

Sam blushes and ducks his head. Dean’s probably right. This perfect little show home wouldn’t be left in such pristine condition as it was when they arrived, not if they got their hands on each other.

“What if I blow you, hm?” Dean hauls his chest further into the lilo, putting a hand on each of Sam’s thighs and pushing his legs apart. He licks his lips slowly and swallows, making sure Sam is watching. “Won’t make any mess.”

Sam’s cock twitches, hardening even more when Dean’s fingertips ghost over the head. He reaches out and gets his hand on the back of Dean’s neck, his answer clear.

“Good boy,” Dean says, smiling. His feet splash out of the water when he gets closer to Sam, lifting his brothers cock to his mouth before taking him down with one smooth motion, keeping his tongue flat against the underside, letting it drag against the vein just how Sam likes.

Sam lets go of Dean’s neck and puts both hands behind him on the sun warmed tiles, thrusting gently into Dean’s mouth. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes, but it’s not long before he has to look down at his brother again, his lean, muscled body gleaming in the water, his lips stretched wide as his head bobs down and up like the waves he’s creating in the pool.

“Mm, Dean,” Sam moans, his toes curling as Dean rolls his balls in his hand. “So good.”

Praise never fails to give Dean encouragement, and he picks up speed, sucking his cheeks in to add more pressure to Sam’s cock. It gets a lower moan out of Sam, long and desperate, and Dean knows he’s close, can taste it.

Sam grips Dean’s hair and tugs, needing to touch him but also to hold on to something. His orgasm feels like it’s going to explode out of him and he’d rather not fall in the water like an idiot. He’d probably drown because he’s sure he’s going to loose all motor functions in about thirty seconds.

“Dean, Dean… Oh god, hng, yeah, harder. Gonna come, gonna… Ahh!”

Dean seals his mouth tightly around the head of Sam’s cock and sucks hard. He feels the wet pulses of Sam coming hit the back of his throat, but he doesn’t let a drop escape, swallowing as much as he can and letting the last, weaker jets lie on his tongue.

Once Sam has stopped thrashing around, Dean lets his cock go with a wet pop. Sam grips it like he can’t believe it’s still attached, and his stomach muscles convulse sporadically.

“Oh my god,” Sam says. “Holy fucking fuck.”

“Yeah, baby,” Dean smirks, slapping Sam’s thigh and swimming backwards into the middle of the pool. He strokes his erection a few times but doesn’t seem bothered about getting off. He’s practically glowing about what he just did to Sam though.

“Uh, why are you…” Sam gets up on all fours and then stands, legs shaking a little. “You need to get out of the pool. Now. We’re leaving.”

Dean’s smile falters. “You ok?”

“I’m fine. But if you don’t fuck me, like right this second, I’m going to lose my mind. Get out of the pool.”

Dean watches as Sam strides into the house, grabbing his clothes and pulling them hastily on.

“Uh, yeah! Fuck yes!” Dean runs, or tries to run to the edge of the pool. He doubts that they’ll make it back to the hotel. And besides, he’ll enjoy watching Sammy blush when they have to meet the realtor tomorrow.


End file.
